


О тех, кто ждёт и тех, кто остаётся

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Drama, Flaff, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст написан для Рыбе-Лис, которая хотела историю про море.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О тех, кто ждёт и тех, кто остаётся

Трудно жить в приморском городке, если не любишь море. То есть нет, даже не то чтобы не любишь, просто всякий раз оказываясь на берегу, чувствуешь – чего-то тебе не хватает, что-то не так. Вроде бы и ветер здесь одинаков для всех, и море даже пахнет морем, a не рыбой (порт, что сделаешь, это тут часто), и волны шепчутся ласково, точно подманивают, и лунная дорожка мерцает или солнце разбрасывает искристые блики в разные стороны. Всё одинаково для всех. И всё не то.

Вот так вот всю жизнь было и с Фили. Его-то самого это почти не беспокоило, мало ли кто чего в жизни не любит? A вот мама, красавица Дис, вздыхая, рассказывала соседкам, что это всё её мамаша виновата, ведьма старая. И случилось-то всего ничего, мальчишка, впервые принесённый на берег моря, расплакался, наверное, плеснувшей в лицо волны испугался, а бабка уже качала головой, да всякую чушь несла. Мол, это значит, что парню совсем тяжко придётся, не любит его море, a значит, сердцу и душе ждать некого. Вот глупость-то! Кому от этих ожиданий, из живущих у моря, вообще хорошо было хоть раз? Верно, никому. A если и было, то всё только в сказках!

Соседки, соглашаясь, кивали, a Фили только плечами пожимал. Ничего особенного он за собой не чувствовал. Бабку вообще не помнил, слов её тем более, a море просто не любил и даже в самую жару редко когда ходил окунуться, предпочитая душ. И никакие пророчества тут ни при чем, тем более, такие дурацкие, просто ему не нравилось, как соль на коже застывает. 

Вот Фили и жил себе спокойно. Тем более, в любом городке у моря дел всегда навалом, найдёшь по душе, было бы желание. Ну, хотя бы на лето.

Фили и старался, матери помогать надо. Сначала к рыбакам в порту прибился, но скоро плюнул, надоело рыбой вонять, и он перебрался в старый бар, куда как раз помощник требовался. Лето отработал, да так потом и остался. A что? Тихо, прохладно, моряки если и собираются, бузят не сильно, да и вообще заходят редко. Что им тут? Вниз по улице, к порту поближе, куда больше заведений и повеселее, и подешевле.

Так что, вообще-то, Фили ждал, что и этот загулявший, и явно заблудившийся морячок тут больше не появится. Даже несмотря на то, что внимание тот к себе привлекал. Ну, по крайней мере, его внимание точно. Тёмные волосы, крепкие плечи, твёрдые, полные и слегка обветренные губы. Фили на них с самого начала так залип, что напарнице пришлось его в бок ткнуть, чтобы заказ не прозевал.

Пиво. Конечно, пиво, что ж ещё. Все они с него начинают, a потом, глядь, уже бутылка виски на столе или даже не одна. Интересно, сколько этот продержится? Хотя, пожалуй, пусть пьет и неважно что, очень уж Фили понравилось, как парень губы после каждого глотка облизывает и даже ещё один тычок понадобился, чтобы он вспомнил, что вообще-то на смене.

Красивый парень. Фили давно понял, принял и смирился с тем, что ему нравятся именно такие, темноволосые. И парни. Удивительно, но даже его мать это пережила и куда легче, чем он ждал. A ведь очень боялся. A в итоге Дис сказала, чтобы не переживал из-за всякой ерунды, но был осторожен, a потом взяла и выскочила замуж за соседа-мясника. И теперь у Фили было два мелких надоеды-братца. И он, желанный гость в доме матери, никогда не забывал купить им гостинцев.

Парень пил уже третью кружку, когда у Фили выдалась минутка на перекур. Он вышел в проулок, к мусорным бакам, щёлкнул зажигалкой, выпустил в ночное небо – странно, почти нет звёзд – струю серого дыма и едва не подпрыгнул, услышав:

\- Закурить дашь?

Тёмные глаза смотрели с прищуром, на губах играла наглая ухмылочка и Фили вздохнул, бросил сигарету и притянул парня за ворот к себе, зная, что если ошибается, то одними выбитыми зубами не отделается – парень был выше и явно сильнее. О кратком миге колебания он позабыл уже через несколько минут, толкаясь во влажный, умелый рот. Пришлось даже кулак закусить, когда кончал, чтобы народ не всполошить. Фили дал себе десять секунд, чтобы отдышаться, вздрагивающими пальцами поправил одежду и, оттолкнувшись от стены, ушёл обратно в бар.

Лето, городок у моря, корабли в порту – всё просто. Для всех. И уж точно для желающих.

Парень приходил каждый вечер, пил пиво, что-то жевал, дожидаясь, пока Фили доработает смену. Того, что случилось между ними в самый первый раз, они больше не повторяли. Ну, то есть в переулке. Дис, выйдя замуж, переехала в большой дом мужа и крошечная квартирка в трёх кварталах от бара, оказалась в полном распоряжении её сына. 

Занимаясь сексом они молчали. Если не считать, конечно, стонов, вскриков, хлюпанья и звуков поцелуев. Фили даже имени у парня не спрашивал и уж точно не собирался узнавать название его судна. Ещё не хватало такими глупостями заниматься! Тот, правда, сам несколько раз попытался завести об этом разговор, но Фили только фыркнул и отвернулся. Лето закончится, судно уйдёт. A обратно они никогда не возвращаются. Это Фили отлично затвердил ещё в детстве со слов матери, когда она, выпив с подругами, начинала радоваться, что у неё не девочка.

Фили, в общем-то, её радость разделял. Как и отношение к морякам. Хотя, с этим парнем оказалось неожиданно хорошо – и в постели, и просто помолчать, и даже море, которое Фили никогда не любил, вдруг стало казаться каким-то другим. Игривым, ярким, солнечным. A когда Фили во время смены поймал себя на мысли о том, что неплохо было бы пойти искупаться, то просто остолбенел.

\- A с другой стороны, почему бы и нет, - пробормотал он, увидел, как удивлённо глядит на него напарница и зачем-то пояснил: - Да вот искупаться потянуло.  
\- Твоя смена до десяти, - кивнула та на часы и вдруг хитро заулыбалась. – Но это даже и хорошо. Сам же знаешь, что ночью купаться лучше всего. Да и луна сегодня полная, самое то, когда есть, с кем понырять. A у тебя-то уж точно такой проблемы нет.

Девушка снова захихикала, a Фили только пожал плечами и принялся вытирать стойку. Никого он в свои отношения с парнем посвящать не собирался, даже если тут есть нахалки, которые сами, без разрешения, готовы в них посвятиться. Да и какие вообще отношения? Они просто трахаются. Это, знаете ли, для здоровья полезно.

Но слова напарницы всю смену крутились у Фили в голове и, закончив работу, он тут же выскочил из бара, схватил уже ждущего его любовника за руку, и потащил в сторону моря. Десять часов – самое буйное время в любом городе, особенно у моря, но всегда можно найти укромный уголок, если знать, где искать.

Этот грот когда-то показала ему мама. Сверху, ну просто щель между камнями, но если осторожно спуститься вниз по старым, кое-где обросшим морской травой, валунам, то станет ясно, что здесь прячется небольшая пещерка. Наверное, она была неплохо заметна с моря, но была настолько мала, что подходить к ней, рискуя наткнуться на скалы, не было никакого смысла и Фили, в те несколько раз, что бывал здесь, никогда не находил следов чужого пребывания, так что он привык считать это место только своим.

Он быстро стащил с себя одежду, чуть поёжился от прохладного ветерка и ладонью толкнул в плечо всё ещё осматривающегося любовника, требуя поторопиться и, когда тот чуть удивлённо взглянул на него, мотнул головой в сторону моря.

\- Там хочешь? – правильно понял тот и усмехнулся. – A ты плавать-то умеешь?

Вместо ответа Фили закатил глаза, вздохнул, подошёл к кромке воды и уверенно вошёл в море. Пара сильных гребков и он остановился. Нет смысла заплывать слишком далеко. Фили лёг на спину, отдаваясь тёплым волнам, и прикрыл глаза, впервые в жизни наслаждаясь ночным морем, и пришёл в себя, лишь ощутив, как по его животу скользнула прохладная ладонь.

\- Хорошо плаваешь.  
\- Мама научила.

Парень улыбался ему так ласково, что у Фили вдруг стало неожиданно пусто в голове, a потом он зачем-то решил, что надо бы все же спросить его имя. Правда, тут же прогнал дурацкую мысль и просто потянулся за поцелуем. Любовник тут же ответил, притягивая его к себе.

У них как-то сразу так сложилось, что Фили оказался снизу. Первые несколько раз парень предлагал поменяться, даже почти настаивал, но Фили, сам не зная почему, отказывался. С другими, раньше, меняться казалось нормальным. С этим же было совершенно естественным отдаваться. С ним всё было правильно и Фили, принимая его в себя, всякий раз в этом убеждался. Ему было надёжно, спокойно и хорошо. Меняться, чтобы просто ощутить новизну он не хотел.

Заниматься сексом в воде оказалось не очень-то удобно. Волны колыхались вокруг, качали, не давая никакой опоры, и приноровиться было трудно, тем более, что в качестве смазки вода не подходила совершенно. Проблемой это не было, моряку очень нравилось растягивать Фили, даже когда это уже было совершенно не нужно. Вот как теперь. И Фили цеплялся за его плечи, выгибался, когда удовольствие простреливало от головы до пят, и оба уходили под воду, a потом приходилось долго отфыркиваться. В итоге, слегка замерзшие, смеющиеся над самими собой и над своей затеей, они выбрались на песок.

Фили вылез первым, успел ещё задуматься о том, как же им быть, чтобы потом песок не оказался во всех отверстиях, как вдруг почувствовал толчок в спину и тут же опустился на колени, прогибаясь в спине. Грубоватые пальцы ещё пару раз толкнулись внутрь, сменились языком, отчего Фили, резко выдохнув, едва удержался на руках, a потом его, давно уже готового к большему, несколькими толчками заполнила твёрдая плоть.

Ощущение, которое Фили испытывал только с этим человеком, ощущение полноты, принадлежности, в который раз захлестнуло его с головой. Всё правильно, всё ровно так, как должно быть. Ночь, грот, прохладный песок и этот мужчина в нём, двигающийся плавно, ровно, дарящий наслаждение, заполняющий его собой так, как надо, так, что Фили хотелось кричать. Он не отказывал себе в этом, стонал, вскрикивал, всем телом встречая каждый толчок, недовольно рычал, если парню приходило в голову замедлиться, и сжимался внутри, подгоняя. Тот только смеялся, целовал его спину и подчинялся. Или нет, и тогда Фили приходилось повторить своё движение ещё раз, и тогда парень громко стонал и срывался, и толчки становилась почти грубыми.

От последних, особенно сильных движений у Фили подогнулись руки, и он опустился на локти. Толчки внутри сместились, попадая точно в простату, и Фили уткнулся лицом в ладони, кончая, не успев даже потянуться к своему члену. Такого с ним ещё не случалось, и он замер, пережидая, пока перед глазами перестанут мелькать звёздочки, и только недовольно дёрнулся, ощутив глубоко внутри себя горячую влагу. A ведь он просил не кончать вот так. Потом все бельё в сперме, отстирывать приходится.

\- Прости, - прошептал любовник, оглаживая ладонями его спину, бока. 

Его член все ещё пульсировал внутри, не опадая, и Фили лениво задумался, сможет ли парень возбудиться вот так, прямо в нём. Сам он против второго раза точно бы не возражал. Только сначала надо искупаться ещё разок. A значит, от любовника всё-таки придётся освободиться. Тот, наконец, перестал что-то бормотать у него над головой, снова погладил по спине и серьёзно, так не похоже на свой обычный, слегка игривый, после секса, тон, спросил:

\- Ты понял?  
\- Ммм, что? – зевнул Фили и ойкнул, когда любовник резко вышел из него. – Осторожнее можно?  
\- Мы уходим через два дня.

Фили никогда особо не задумывался о том, как ощущается выражение «как обухом по голове». Не понял и теперь. Просто на миг звуки словно бы стихли, да он сам зачем-то задержал дыхание, потом выдохнул, встал, и принялся одеваться.

\- Фили, пожалуйста!  
«Откуда он моё имя знает?» - удивился Фили, натягивая штаны, и фыркнул от собственной глупости. A бейдж для кого?  
\- Я же не виноват!

Кажется, парень принял его фырканье на свой счёт, и Фили хотел было сказать, что он ошибается, но передумал. Зачем? Но что-то сказать всё равно было нужно.

\- Это хорошо, - проговорил он, надевая футболку, и пояснил, увидев странное выражение в тёмных глазах. – Что сказал.  
\- Лето на исходе, - зачем-то пояснил парень очевидное.

Фили согласно кивнул, a в голове почему-то всё билась мысль: «Как хорошо, что я не спросил имени». Глупая такая мысль, совершенно никому не нужная.

\- Секс был классный, - подумав, сказал он. – Спасибо.

И отшатнулся назад, изумлённо моргая и прижимая руку к разбитому носу. Парень стоял перед ним злобно щерясь, сжимая кулаки, и Фили неожиданно спокойно подумал, что он, кажется, сейчас ударит его снова, a потом подумал, что наверное, было лучше, если бы он ударил его тогда, в переулке, в самый первый раз. Было бы не так больно. Но любовник не стал бить его снова, только сплюнул на песок и покачал головой:

\- Ну ты и шлюха.

Потом он как-то очень быстро оделся и начал взбираться по камням наверх, к огням городка. Фили хотел было крикнуть ему, что справа есть более удобный подъём, но не стал. Кровь уже текла сквозь пальцы, и он подошёл к морю, чтобы её смыть. Море очень громко и очень противно шумело, и больно щипало нос.

Следующие два дня на работу он не ходил – надо было привести в порядок лицо и заняться стиркой. Проблемы не было – конец сезона, напарница и сама прекрасно справится, да ещё и порадуется, что получилось заработать побольше. Так что Фили занимался собой и домом – то есть, валялся на кровати, и старательно чувствовал себя по-прежнему, изо всех сил ни о чем не думая. И сам не понимал, зачем у навестившей его матери, спросил:

\- A что за чушь несла бабка тогда у моря? Помнишь, ты ещё соседкам как-то рассказывала?

Дис перестала рассказывать о том, что опять натворили его младшие братцы, пристально вгляделась в глаза Фили и вздохнула, села, зачем-то разглаживая на столе скатерть.

\- Зря я радовалась, что у меня не девочка?

Фили только дёрнул плечом.

\- И кто он? Хотя да, - Дис незнакомо, сухо и болезненно усмехнулась. – Уже нет смысла спрашивать. Так ведь?

Фили, помедлив, кивнул, и мать потерла глаза, a потом развела руками:

\- Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Даже и не думала никогда, что придётся.  
\- A что бы ты сказала дочери? – спросил Фили, и Дис опять усмехнулась это пугающей, незнакомой улыбкой.  
\- У дочери бы я спросила, скоро ли ждать внуков.  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Фили и попросил. – Скажи тогда, что за ересь несла бабка? Про душу что-то?  
\- Да, - помедлив, кивнула Дис. – Это из старой легенды о тех, кто ждёт и тех, кто остаётся.  
\- Опять легенды, - почти взвыл Фили, совсем позабыв, что сам спрашивал. – Это же ерунда. И потом, разве это не одно и тоже?  
\- A сам-то как думаешь? – тихо спросила его мать.  
\- Да никак, - остыл Фили. – Я об этом вроде как и не думаю вообще. Только о том, что вроде бы всё было, a потом…

Он умолк, не в силах подобрать верные слова и беспомощно уставился на мать. Она не стала смеяться, кивнула и закончила за него:

\- A потом стало, как было.  
\- Да, - облегчения Фили почти не почувствовал. – Почему так?  
\- Просто так получается, - помолчав, скупо ответила Дис и совсем туманно добавила: - Просто всегда будут те, кто ждёт и те, кто остаётся. И совпасть им, ой как тяжело.  
\- Глупости какие, - упрямо пробормотал Фили. – Да ты и сама говорила, что бабка сказала, что мне и ждать-то некого, потому что меня море не любит.  
\- Ошиблась она, значит, - пожала плечами мать. – Но, чувствую, радоваться тебе, сынок, этому особо не приходится.

Фили в ответ только губы скривил. Что тут скажешь? Он и понять-то не мог, что именно чувствует, не то что в этих ждущих и остающихся разобраться. Вроде бы больнее было, когда любовничек ему нос расквасил. Или нет? И море всегда раздражало. Или все же не так было, когда парень был рядом? Особенно там, в гроте, когда они… Фили изо всех сил зажмурился, прогоняя воспоминания о чужом теле, о чужом тепле на коже, о лёгких поцелуях и потому не видел, с каким сочувствием смотрит на него мать.

\- Так это одно и то же? – не открывая глаз, спросил он. Не потому, что так уж хотел услышать ответ, a чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Помнишь рассказ о девушке, которой предсказали, что её любовь придёт к ней из моря? Она много лет ждала корабль, на котором должен был приплыть её суженый, хотя узнать его судно она могла лишь по цвету парусов.  
\- Помню, кто ж не помнит, - Фили открыл глаза. – По легенде она дождалась, даже несмотря на то, что все вокруг, даже родичи, считали её сумасшедшей.  
\- Они уже не говорили так, когда корабль пришёл, - кивнула Дис, помолчала, пристально глядя на Фили, a потом негромко спросила. – Кто из них ждёт, a кто остаётся, a, сын?  
\- Но это же очевидно, - хмыкнул Фили и осёкся, увидев грустную улыбку матери. – Или нет?  
\- Вот когда ты найдёшь ответ, - Дис поцеловала его в лоб и встала, поправила волосы, - когда поймёшь – почему, тогда тебе станет намного легче.  
\- A если не найду? Или вдруг не станет? – из чистого упрямства спросил Фили и мать легко пожала плечами:  
\- Ты – мужчина. Боги создали вас не для лёгких задач. Так или иначе, ты справишься.

Она улыбнулась Фили и направилась к двери, но на самом пороге всё-таки остановилась, обернулась.

\- A может он всё-таки вернётся?  
\- Вряд ли.

Мать подавила вздох, подбадривая, улыбнулась Фили и закрыла за собой дверь.

Зима в любом приморском городке – дело не очень-то приятное. Ветра, налетающие, кажется, со всех сторон, вынимают душу, забивают однообразным шумом голову. A если ещё при этом и бесконечный, назойливый шум моря раздражает, то зима – самое время задуматься, не стоит ли сорваться куда-нибудь подальше, где его не слышно, где его просто нет. Все прошлые годы Фили как-то особенно не раздумывал об этом, работал себе и все, но в этот раз, чем дольше проходило времени, тем более неуютно он чувствовал себя здесь, в родном городе, где назойливый плеск волн проникал даже через плотно закрытые окна.

Фили исправно ходил на работу, пару раз даже флиртовал с красивыми, темноволосыми мужчинами, но дальше одной ночи дело оба раза не зашло, поэтому постепенно он бросил что-то искать и всё чаще стал думать о том, что, кажется, с этого лета что-то в его жизни пошло не так. Может и правда уехать? Вот, хоть к Торину. Тот, видный журналист в крупной газете, давно звал к себе племянника. Золотых гор не обещал, но, пару раз посмотрев, как Фили фотографирует, твёрдо сказал, что работу тот себе найдёт одной левой. 

Фили особенно в это не верил, да и хобби своё, о котором было известно только семье, напоказ никогда не выставлял. Только – опять же, точно чёрт дёрнул – летнему любовнику пару работ показал. Просто так, совсем не напрашиваясь на восхищение, поток которого не мог удержать пару часов (они даже про секс чуть не забыли). Но что может простой моряк понимать в фотографии? Фили только улыбался, вспоминая, и тут же морщился, припоминая, что где-то на флэшке есть и его фото. Зачем-то Фили тогда захотелось его сфотографировать. Так захотелось, что аж пальцы зачесались. Он потом тот файл и не открывал ни разу, но и удалять почему-то всё не удалял, всё чаще пролистывая фотографии, пытаясь отыскать пристойные работы, чтобы послать дяде.

В конце концов, почему бы и правда не попробовать? Ну что ему тут делать? A баре, конечно, хорошо, но клиентов почти нет, и до весны не будет, и пусть даже с деньгами напряженки у него нет, но и почти бесплатно работать, как выходит в эту зиму, не хотелось бы. Мать счастлива с мужем и детьми, a больше тут никого, кто бы запереживал из-за его отъезда, нет. 

В итоге, Фили скинул Торину несколько работ и ещё с месяц, как неприкаянный бродил по городу, ожидая ответ. Удивления от того, что дяде сразу же удалось пристроить его фотографии в один неплохой журнал Фили почти не испытал, пытаясь решить, что ответить Торину на посыпавшиеся настойчивые просьбы приезжать. Откажется – с дядьки станется приехать сюда и увезти его силком. Согласится и что тогда?

Вот так раздумывая, Фили бродил по городу и, однажды, обнаружил, что стоит над гротом, в котором они летом… Фили мотнул головой, не давая себе вспоминать, глубоко вдохнул холодный морской воздух, посмотрел вниз и заметил, что один из валунов сполз, полностью перекрыв вход в грот. Доступа туда теперь не было ни с воды, ни с суши. Фили некоторое время бездумно смотрел на камень, потом оперся о парапет и закурил. Струйки серого дыма утягивало в сторону, и Фили постоянно забывал затягиваться, a потом, просто уронил окурок, и поспешил к дому матери.

Он едва дождался, когда братья перестанут на нём виснуть, схватил мать за руку и утащил в кухню.

\- Она остаётся, a он ждёт, - нетерпеливо выпалил он, едва лишь захлопнулась дверь. – Так?  
\- Так, - кивнула Дис.  
\- Он ждёт возвращения, a она остаётся, чтобы ему было куда вернуться? Верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну вот, - Фили вцепился себе в волосы, пытаясь улыбнуться. – A я только решил уехать.

Дис звонко рассмеялась и крепко обняла его:

\- Ну наконец-то! A то Торин мне уже телефон оборвал, требуя, чтобы я на тебя повлияла. Говорит, я тебя к своей юбке привязала и талант гроблю.  
\- Так уж и талант, - пробормотал Фили, потирая глаза.  
\- Талант, - подтвердила Дис. – Торин совершенно прав, я виновата. И, если бы не то, что с тобой случилось этим летом, я чувствовала бы себя ещё хуже.  
\- A что случилось? – Фили пытался улыбаться спокойно, но, судя по взгляду матери, удавалось это ему не слишком хорошо.  
\- Ты, сынок, влюбился, - ласково сказала она и погладила его по щеке.

Фили открыл было рот и почти тут же закрыл. Возражать было бессмысленно.

\- И как мне быть? Остаться?

Дис снова рассмеялась. 

\- Не стоит принимать к легенду так близко к сердцу, милый.  
\- Но…  
\- Смысл её, конечно, в том, что ты должен оставаться верным. Но любовь, дорогой, используется, как самое очевидное. Жизнь, это ведь не только любовь, но и многое другое, - Дис снова погладила Фили по щеке. – Твой талант, например. A твой моряк… Как знать, куда его принесёт? Но уж будь уверен, если я встречу его на улице, то просто так не отпущу, - Дис притворно нахмурилась. – Тоже мне придумал, моего сына расстраивать.

Фили невольно рассмеялся, замолчал и, словно сам не знал ответа, спросил:

\- Он ведь не вернётся?  
\- Он – моряк, - пожала плечами Дис.  
\- Как мой отец? – впервые в жизни спросил Фили.  
\- Да, - спокойно кивнула Дис. – Только в отличие от тебя, сын, я никогда не была из тех, кто остаётся. Тот, кто делал это за меня и для меня, вон там, в комнате, играет с твоими братьями.

Фили ничего не стал говорить, только крепко обнял мать.   
Город он покинул через неделю.

Жить в большом городе оказалось увлекательно и очень сложно, даже несмотря на то, что дядя то и дело подкидывал работу. Фили брался за всё и сам не сидел, сложа руки, носился по городу в поисках интересных кадров, хватался за всё, что предлагали. Имя складывалось медленно, с трудом, но так было даже интереснее, и Фили не сдавался. A потом вдруг оказалось, что уже можно выбирать, что бегать по городу можно для собственного удовольствия, но не заработка, a там и первая выставка случилась. Потом ещё одна и ещё. И Торин довольно улыбался, и Фили чувствовал себя удовлетворённым и просто боялся представить, что с ним сталось бы, если бы он остался дома. Также, наверное, работал бы в баре, считая чаевые, слушал так и не ставшее родным море. A здесь он добился многого, и всё было хорошо, всё было так, как надо, и жизнь текла спокойно, размеренно, своим чередом. И всё было так, пока однажды Фили не услышал:

\- A ты плавать тут, в пустыне, ещё не разучился?

Фили обернулся очень медленно. Он был абсолютно спокоен, только так внимательно смотрел в тёмные глаза, что даже не заметил, как куда-то исчез Торин. 

\- Я знаю, ты умеешь разговаривать, - улыбнулся стоящий напротив. – Но я буду ждать сколько надо, если ты не хочешь делать этого прямо сейчас.

Фили сделал глоток из своего бокала и аккуратно поставил его на поднос пробегавшего мимо официанта.

\- Не хочу, - спокойно подтвердил он.

Парень смутился и облизал губы, заставив мозг Фили зависнуть. Кажется, он что-то говорил, объяснял что-то про длинный рейс, вроде как пытался извиниться и, Фили наверное показалось, прозвучало имя Дис. Фили все это было не нужно.

\- И чтобы ты говорил, я тоже не хочу, - сказал он, перебив парня, подумал и добавил. – То есть хочу, чтобы говорил, но точно не это.  
\- A что?

Он смотрел на него пристально, с надеждой, и Фили вдруг понял, чего всё это время ему не хватало. Шума моря и лёгких, пряных поцелуев, от которых тело горит, словно обожжённое солнцем. Да, это было именно то, что надо, чего Фили хотел и, кажется, неплох был бы ещё небольшой отпуск. Но это потом, чуть позже, где-нибудь через полчаса, потому что сейчас надо, наконец, узнать самое важное.

\- Я хочу услышать твоё имя.


End file.
